The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected in such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where. This series is called the Evillious Chronicles. Mothy has left several clues in the songs telling when they take place. Unfortunately, not all of the clues are in mothy's songs. Mothy has also put clues in the PVs, his CDs, on his blog, on his websites, in the video descriptions, you name it. Background The Evillious Chronicles is the Complex chronology created by Mothy, which connects all the series and the most of the songs created by the author in one timeline which last 1000 years. The history takes place in the 6 countries that conforms the ficticial continent denominated Evillious and talks about the events after the Eve's actions tainted the world with the crime, unleashing the Seven Deadly Sins. The most of this series is centered in the Seven Dealy Sins, the consequences and events triggered by them and the different groups and persons who are searching them. Basic Chronology - The Series As Mothy published new songs, it revealed several series. Although in the beginning it was believed that they weren't related, the release of the last songs made it evident that the songs were connected in a more complex storyline. To fully understand the storyline, watch the Original Sin Series first. Then watch the Seven Deadly Sins series. The Story of Evil is within the series of the Seven Deadly Sins series. And the Clockwork Lullaby series is basically a glue to every song in the Evillious Chronicles. The next list shows the different series by Mothy, arranged by their release order: Basic Chronology I: Story of Evil The first and most famous series created by Mothy, it was the one that launched him to fame and gave him his producer name: Akuno-P #Twiright Prank (A prequel of Daughter of Evil) #Daughter of Evil #Servant of Evil #Message of Regret #Daughter of White (Before , During and After Daughter of Evil - Regret Message) #Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ (Before, and During Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and Daughter of White) #Re_birthday (Crossover with the Clockwork Lullaby series)(After Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil'')(During Daughter of White and Regret Message'') Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Basic Chronology II: Clockwork Lullaby Series These songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. #Clockwork Lullaby 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl) #Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) #Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story) #Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce) Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Basic Chronology III: Seven Deadly Sins Series The series that engulfs most of the storyline. It also contains one of the previously mentioned series #Lust (Madness of Duke Venomania) - Kamui Gakupo #Gluttony (Repulsive food eater Conchita) - MEIKO #Pride (Story of Evil) - Rin & Len Kagamine #Sloth (Sandman Princess's GIFT) - Hatsune Miku #Envy (Tailor of Enbizaka) - Megurine Luka #Greed (Judgement of Corruption) - KAITO #Wrath (???) - GUMI Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Last Basic Chronology: Original Sin Series The last series to be completed by Mothy, it's the prologue for The Evillious Chronicles Series. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) Main article and detailed information: Original Sin Series The Seven Deadly Sins Canon Songs Due the ambiguous link between some songs, and the out of order publication of the songs, many fans of mothy have fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. Here's a handy guide to canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. (NYTL=Not yet translated) Not Canon The following songs are not part of the Evillious Chronicles according to current information. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either part of it or not according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental) *Wendy NYTL *South North Story *Playing with Words (Last line of this song is first line of Clockwork Lullaby) *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be a sequel or prequel to Playing with Words) *Madam Merry-go-round (Utopia and Shadow Parade mentioned, ties into Red Shoe Parade) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Shadow Parade) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be part of the series, but mothy has not given any numbers in the video descriptions (or any video at all). *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD) *The Last Revolver (connects directly to "Pierrot") *Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird found in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology) *1000-year Wiegenlied (The lyrics refer to Shiro no Musume) *Retrospective Musicbox (contains "lu li la" and character MA from Heartbeat Clocktower, is officially canon but has no PV yet) *master of the court (Successor of the court) Confirmed Canon The following are confirmed to be part of the series. The songs: *Original Sin Series **moonlit bear **Abandoned on a Moonlit Night **Chrono Story (called Clockwork Lullaby 5 on Evils Court CD on Karen-T) *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *5th Pierrot (contains "Hansel" from Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Elluka from Chrono Story) The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exeptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years 001 Moonlit bear 013 Recollective Orgel 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 501 Regret Message 501 Re_birthday 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Pierrot 610 The Last Revolver 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 master of the graveyard 990 master of the court 998 Capriccio Farce 1000 ??? Year ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series the most is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the witch from Chrono Story (Elluka Clockworker) and the Tailor from Enbizaka (Kayo Sudou) can be around at the same time, despite being the same vocaloid (Luka Megurine). This is also why the twins from the first three songs are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Original Sin Trilogy Eve Moonlit A woman who lived in the Eldoh's Forest, in the middle of the fictional country of Elphegort. She was responsible for tainting the world with the Sins committing the First Crime or Sin in history. After losing her own kids she began to accumulate an intense grudge which lead her to steal the children of other women and then kill her when she tried to retrieve them. The Evils Kingdom's booklet suggests that she was already tainted with The Seven Deadly Sins when she committed the crime. Finally she received her punishment at the hands of her grown up adoptive children when they returned home after being abandoned in the forest. She was burnt alive when her daughter pushed her into the fireplace. Her demise caused the "Original Sin" that she carried to be split in seven pieces transforming into The Seven Deadly Sins. Adam Moonlit Eve Moonlit's Husband, he was the one who made Eve come to her senses after she stole the twins. Finally, he was killed by his foster son. There isn't much known about him, although the songs Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt and Chrono Story suggest that he was quite passive to the caprices of his wife. Gretel The female baby twin kidnapped by Eve Moonlit. When she reached the 14 year old she was abandoned alongside her brother in the forest. They managed to return to their home with the help of "a little glass bottle" that they fill with the Moon's light for use as a lantern. Back in home she killed her foster mother pushing her into the fireplace. After the division of the "Original Sin", both twins freed the pieces which rose to the sky and spread through the world. Sometime after she was found by Julia Abelard (Santa) and was incorporated as a member of Pere Noel. Hansel/Lemy Abelard The male baby twin kidnapped by Eve Moonlit. When he reached 14 years old he was abandoned alongside his sister in the forest. They managed to return to their home with the help of "a little glass bottle" that they fill with the Moon's light for use as a lantern. Back in their home he killed his foster father believing that was the "Witch's henchman". After the division of the "Original Sin", both twins freed the pieces which rose to the sky and spread through the world. Sometime after he was found by Julia Abelard (Santa) and was incorporated as the 5th member of Pere Noel, under the codename of Pierrot. Mother/Bear (Meiko) The woman who was the victim of Eve Moonlit's crime. After Eve kidnapped her children, she was assassinated near the Moonlit's house when she tried to retrieve the twins. In her hamper she stored "a little glass bottle", the feeding bottle for her babies. It seems to be the same one used by the twins in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. Elluka Clockworker An immortal witch and a sort of friend of The Tree of Eldoh. She seems to have some sort of tragic story that cost her everything that she loved, but in exchange she received her immortality (Apparently is connected with The "Fire Disaster in Levianta" and the song Recollective Musicbox) The Tree of Eldoh entrusted her with the task of retrieving The Seven Deadly Sins. It's known that she possessed Lukana Octo and Kayo Sudou, retrieving the Venom Sword and the Kayo's Scissors respectively. It's also known that she was one of the "Three Heroes" and the court's magician in Lucifenia. She also had an apprentice, Guumilia. She sometimes operates under the fake name "MA", the Magi. Tree of Eldoh An ancient sentient tree and the guardian of Elphegort's Forest. It was the one who entrusted to Elluka the task of retrieving the Deadly Sins. Also near it was the place where Clarise found Michaella (The last one seems to have a strange connection with the Tree, as the song Wooden Girl - 1000-Year Wiegenlied has the Official English tittle: "Spirit of ELD"). Also in front of it Elluka chose Guumillia as her apprentice. SevenDeadly Sins: Luxuria Duke Sateriajis Venomania A duke from Asmodin who did a deal with the Devil to have an irresistible charisma to women. In his childhood he was mocked and taunted by the others due to his physical appearance (apparently he had some sort of deformity). This, along with the humiliation at the hands of his childhood friend and love interest, Gumina Glassred were the causes that drove him to make "the deal". With his irresistible charisma he began to seduce and retrieve women from the region and the neighboring countries to create a harem for himself. Finally, he died at the hands of Kachees Crim. It is known that he had a descendant with Lukana Octo. Gumina Glassred Venomia's childhood friend and the one who "made him for a fool". This humiliation was probably one of the reasons (if not the main one) that caused the Duke's decision to sell his soul in exchange for the power to charm any woman. Lukana Octo One of the women seduced by Sateriajis Venomania. It's known that she was a Tailor and was 20 years old when the The Madness of Duke Venomania's events occurred. She was possessed by Elluka Clockworker in order to retrieve the Venom Sword, transforming into her formal body until The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka ''. This explains why Elluka is featured as pink-haired woman after the song ''Chrono Story. It's also known that this woman had descendants with the Duke. Mikulia Greonio One of the women seduced by Sateriajis Venomania. It's known that she was an 18 year old peasant when the The Madness of Duke Venomania's events occurred. . Meilis Belzenia One of the women seduced by Sateriajis Venomania. The princess of Belzenia, the empire that dominated Asmodin during the events of The Madness of Duke Venomania. She was 22 when the song occurred. Yufina Marlon, *UTAU: Yufu Sekka *Mentioned in: The Madness of Duke Venomania Age 26, Queen of Marlon Hakua Netsuma *Vocaloid: Yowane Haku *Featured in: The Madness of Duke Venomania A unemployed 22 year old woman when the events of The Madness of Duke Venomania ''occured. It's known that among her descendants is Clarise, from ''Daughter of White. Kachees Crim A man who had lost his love to Venomania. He tracked the trail to the Venomania's Mansion and then disguised himself as a woman to enter it. Finally he murdered the Duke by stabbing him with a poisoned dagger, breaking the spell. Other Women Enchanted by Duke Venomania: *Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) *Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (Miriam) *Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) *Priema Soap, Age 30, Domestic servant. (Prima) *Liluen Tarner, Age 24, Baker. (Lily) *Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Teto) *Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (Miki) *Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sween Ann) *Neru Neru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Neru) *Rindo Blume, Age censored (double digits), Nun. (Rin) *Yuki Kaina, Age censored (single digits), Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) *Josephine Francois, Age in the double digits, Ocupation censored (Horse???) The Seven Deadly Sins: Gula Vanika Conchita A warlord who lived in Belzenia. At first she was a woman who enjoyed the most delicious and exquisite foods, but soon she began to search for new flavors, eating the most gruesome and grotesque foods. Her search for new flavors leads her to such aberrations as cannibalism and the necrophagia, eating her 15th personal chef as punishment and her twin servants when the food began to run short. Finally as a final dish she ate herself. The possibilty exists that the character reincarnated as the Awakened Vessel of the Gluttony: The Master of the Graveyard. Conchita's servants A couple of loyal twisted twin servants who served Conchita. The twins seem to have a macabre personality as they are seen serving Conchita with delight despite the fact that the dishes they brought often were the corpses of victims of Conchita. Their loyalty was so high that it seems they reincarnated as the Master of the Graveyard's servants. 15th Personal Chef *Vocaloid: Kaito *Other names: Joseph Crim *Featured in: Repulsive Food Eater Conchita One of Conchita's chefs. He was eaten by the woman as punishment for asking her to take a vacation. Seven Deadly Sins: Superbia & Story of Evil Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche cha1_img.jpg The Lucifenia's Princess, referred as "Daughter of Evil" for her short, but tyrannical reign. For selfish adult reasons, she and her brother were seperated when they were young. Her parents, the monarchs of Lucifenia, died when she was only 14. This resulted in a kingdom ruled by this spoiled child with no knowledge of how to manage an effective government. She had all the riches in the world, a horse named Josephine and a loyal servant who looks just like her. She gave high taxes and never felt pity for her citizens. She ordered to kill Leonhart Abbadonia, after she discovered that he was smuggling food from the palace for feed to the people affected by a famine. She also started a war of every green-haired women in Elphegor after Kyle Marlon rejected her for Michaella. Because of this, the people of Lucifenia formed a revolution that was lead by Jermeille Abaddonia, overthrowing her. . She was forced to became repentant when her twin brother died in the guillotine, after take her place for save her. After that she went to underground and left the country. Shortly after she was found by Clarise and eventually she befriend her. She became a nun, living a life of regret and penitence. Allen Abaddonia cha2_img.jpg The "Servant of Evil", a chamberlain who serves the princess and the incognito lost twin brother of Rillianne. Being considered dead by a political dispute he was adopted by Leonhart Abaddonia, making Jermeille his foster sister. He killed his foster father due being smuggling food from the palace, and because he was planning to rise against the tyrannical princess. After visiting Elphegort he fell in love with Michaela. When the Elphegort' Purge started he was one of the few ones who knew that Michaela was hidden in a well by Kyle Marlon. When Rillianne knew the ubication, he received the direct order of the Princess to kill her. Although he is a strong candidate of being Michaela's murderer by this, it's unknown if he actually is the killer. When all the citizens of Lucifenia came out to revolt and capture the princess, he changed her clothes with his. As her twin, nobody noticed the exchange, allowing her to escape. This caused Allen to die in her place and before he died he said his sister's favorite quote, "Oh, it's tea time!" Apparently he reincarnated as a soul trapped inside the Clockwork Doll, which awaits his rebirth. Jermeille Abaddonia cha3_img.jpg|Jermeille in "Closure of Yellow" jermeille_praeledium.jpg|Jermeille in "Praeledium of Red" Foster daughter of Leonhart Abaddonia and foster sister of Allen. She lived in a castle town of Lucifenia. After her father was murdered, she vowed revenge which she fulfill leading the revolution against the tyrannical princess. After the Lucifenian Revolution she fleed from the kingdom where currently is a member of the imperial troops of Belzenia. Chartetto cha4_img.jpg A lady's maid who serves the princess. She is a childhood friend of Allen. Although her abnormal strength interferes with delicate tasks, she is kept around because she gets along with Rillianne. Gast Venom cha5_img.jpg He is a mighty free companion and leads a mercenary force named "Asmodean Company". Asmodean is a name of a country which once fought for supremacy against Lucifenia. Because of his beatiful face and long hair he is often mistaken by a woman. It is said he has a relation with the "Three Heroes" from the past, but the details are unknown. Michaela cha1_img (1).jpg A spirit of Elphegor's Forest that pitied Clarise's loneliness and asked for a human body from Elluka Clockworker, receiving Eve Moonlit's body. After leave the town with Clarise, she begun to works for Keel Freesis, a wealthy merchant. She is beautiful, gentle, friendly and dearly loved by everyone. Also, she has a mesmerizing singing voice and is the love interest of Allen, Kyle, and Clarise. After her death at hands of a mysterious "golden-haired" assassin, she was chosen to became Eldoh's successor. Clarise cha2_img (1).jpg The "Daughter of White". She works for Keel Freesis as a maid and is considered Michaela's best friend. She falls in love with Michaela and has those feelings returned. Clarise is the only girl from her village to not have green hair, and one of her ancestors is Hakua Netsuma, a victim of Venomania. Elluka Clockworker cha3_img (1).jpg The "Sorceress". She is a court sorceress of Lucifenia and also one of the "Three Heroes". Gumillia cha4_img (1).jpg|Gumillia in "Wiegenlied of Green" gumillia_praeledium.jpg|Gumillia in "Praeledium of Red" She is regarded as one of the "Next Three Heroes". She is an apprentice of Elluka and a friend of Michaela. After the Lucifenian Revolution she had been travelling with Elluka, being separated from her she became an adviser of the Emperor of Belzenia. Like Michaela, she was also a spirit. She used Gumina Glassred's body. Kyle Marlon cha5_img (1).jpg|Kyle in "Closure of Yellow" kyle_praeledium.jpg|Kyle in "Praeledium of Red" The "King of the Blue Kingdom". In the basic plot story he is a prince of an unnamed kingdom "from across the sea", but appears as a king of the Marlon Kingdom in the novel, albeit a figurehead king. He is bethrothed to the Yellow Kingdom's princess, Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche, although he doesn't have any actual feelings for her. Instead, he claims to have fallen for one of Keel Freesis's maids - "the lovely Michaela" from the Kingdom of Green. His mother is the queen dowager Prim (Prima) of Marlon and he has at least thirteen sisters. A year after the Lucifenian Revolution his kingdom annexed with Lucifenia, which played a extreme arms policy. His innate honest nature seems to be hugged by a mediocrity complex. Keel Freesis cha6_img.jpg "Wealthy Merchant" who lives in Elphegort and controls its trading guild. He is an immigrant from the Marlon Kingdom and a friend of Kyle Marlon. Elluka entrusts him with the Venom Sword. Yukina Freesis kaai.PNG The eldest daughter of a wealthy merchant family, Freesis. She demonstrated a literary talent at an early age even though she was a first-time novelist. For some purpose, she has to travel to the countries around Marlon. Ney Futapie ney.PNG Adopted daughter of Mariam Futapie, one of The Three Heroes. She once was a maid who served the princess and blurts out whatever comes into her loose mouth. But actually, she works as a spy for her birth mother, Prim. After the princess's death, she became the engineering battalion commander of the Marlon country. She's the thirteenth daughter of the Marlon family. Lillianne Mouchet lily.PNG *Vocaloid: Lily *Other names: "Lily" *Featured in: "Daughter of Evil ~Praeludium of Red~"(novel) *Also mentioned/appears in: Former commander of the bastion army at the Lucifenian Retasan territory. She dislikes to be called by her real name which is similar to the name of "The Daughter of Evil" but prefers to be called by her nickname, "Lily." * For further information check ''''Characters in the ''"Story of Evil" Seven Deadly Sins: ''Acedia & Pere Noel Margarita Blankenheim A daughter of a doctor, Doctor Felix. She married a man named Caspar Blankenheim, who was a good-for-nothing playboy. Margarita was then given a gift from Julia Abelard that makes any person sleep and forget their unrequited thoughts and cruel reality. She gave this sleep medicine to her father, her mother, and everyone else in town(including Caspar). And when she had realized that "gift" in german means poison, she drunk her "gift" as well and slept FOREVER. Just like his husband and the other people in town. Marquis Caspar Blankenheim A playboy who only married Margarita Blankenheim for the money, for she was the daughter of a doctor. Julia Abelard The one who gave Margarita the "gift" and Sniper's revolver. She is also the "mother" of Lemy Abelard. Known as "Santa" in an organization called Pere Noel, which apparently means Santa Claus in French. Doctor Felix *Vocaloid: *Other Names: *Featured in: *Also mentioned/appears in: Blue *Vocaloid: KAITO *Other Names: *Featured in: Five the Pierrot *Also mentioned/appears in: Samurai *Vocaloid: Kamui Gakupo *Other Names: *Featured in: Five the Pierrot *Also mentioned/appears in: Guumilia Like Michaela, she is a spirit who lived in the Eldoh's forest, in Elphegort. After receiving a human body with the aid of Elluka, she become the apprentice of the sorceress. She was part of Lucifenia's Three Heroes alongside Elluka, prior the events of Story of Evil. After the events of the Princess Sandman's GIFT, the sorceress and the apprentice join the criminal organization called Pere Noel. Due to Lemmy reporting the treason by Elluka, she was forced to kill the "snitch". For unknown reasons she stayed in the organization despite Elluka's escape, and sometime after she was assigned the mission of retrieving the "Venom Sword" from the Freesis Foundation, although she never expected to fall in love with the person who was taking care of it. After spending around a year with him, she received the order of kill the man, from Julia. Finally, after she completed it she (apparently) committed suicide. Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia Kayo Sudou A tailor with a good attitude and fine skill. She was the talk of the neighborhood. She once had black hair but now possessed pink hair. She always thought of her lover, who apparently never comes home. One day, she saw him with a woman with a red kimono. She was envious so she tailored a red kimono for her to wear. Another day, she saw him with a girl with a green sash. She was jealous of her so she fixed a green sash for her as well. Then, she saw him buying a yellow hairpin for a young girl. And thought that he was so indiscriminate of flirting with a girl who seemed too young. She wore the red kimono, the green sash, and the yellow hairpin that looked just like the young girl's. And said to herself, "If you're not going to come home, then I'll come meet you." The next day she was shocked when she found out that there was a family of four who was killed by someone. She was also disappointed because when she went to her lover, he talked like he was talking to a stranger. Unfaithful Lover The unfaithful lover who was fantasized by Kayo Sudou. Because of talking to Kayo like she was a stranger(which she is), Kayo killed him. Red Kimono Girl The beautiful woman in a red kimono who was the wife of the unfaithful lover. When Kayo Sudou saw that the unfaithful lover was friendly to her at the main street, Kayo killed the woman and wore her Red Kimono, which Kayo thinks will attract her lover. Green Sash Girl A girl with beautiful hair and a green sash. She was the eldest daughter of the unfaithful lover. She tried to comfort his dad because he expresssed anguish caused by his wife that just passed away. When Kayo Sudou saw the unfaithful lover being comforted by the girl at the front of the bridge, Kayo then killed the girl and took the Green Sash, which she thinks that girls with this item is what the unfaithful lover types. Yellow Hairpin Girl The youngest daughter of the unfaithful lover. With her mom and sister gone, she was left depressed with his father. To cheer her up a bit, her father bought her a yellow hairpin for her to wear. Again, Kayo Sudou saw the unfaithful lover with this girl who seemed too young and was disgusted by what she saw. Kayo eventually killed the girl and took the yellow hairpin, thinking that wearing this will make her beautiful to her lover's eyes. Seven Deadly Sins: Avaritia (including characters from Recollective Musicbox, Miniature Garden Girl, Heartbeat Clocktower, and Capriccio Farce) Clockworker *Vocaloid: Kiyoteru Hiyama? *Other names: Kiriru Clockworker *Featured in: Recollective Musicbox *Also mentioned/appears in: Clockworker's Sister *Vocaloid: Meiko? *Other names: Iriina Clockworker *Featured in: Recollective Musicbox *Also mentioned/appears in: Clockworker's Fiancee *Vocaloid: Luka *Other names: Elluka Clockworker/MA *Featured in: Recollective Musicbox *Also mentioned/appears in: Master of the Graveyard's servants The loyal servants of the once great Conchita. Because of their high loyalty, they were reincarnated as the servants of the Master of the Graveyard. Clockwork Doll The "daughter" of Gallerian Marlon, a lonely judge. She was actually just a doll that Gallerian Marlon cherished and loved. One day, Gallerian's house was burned out and he died. The burnt doll was then used to keep the clocktower running. Gear sacrificed himself to keep the clocktower running. Because of Gallerian's high belief that the clockwork doll was his daughter, she became alive and became the director of the forest's theatre. She succeeded her "father" on her own accord and she became "The Master of the Court." Gallerian Marlon A USE's judge who only cared about the money he earned and not justice and also a character with a major role near the end of the series. In order to help his "daughter", he began to retrieve the Vessels of the Sins and built a small theatre in the middle of Elphegort's Forest to keep them in, with the help of MA. He found his demise in a civil war caused by General Ausdin's exoneration. In the afterlife, he met the Master of the Hellish Yard, who offered to omit his Sins and Crimes in exchange for his fortune. Greedily, he refused the deal, causing him to fall into hell. There he waits, believing that someday hell will become a Utopia for him and his "daughter". General Ausdin *Vocaloid: Tonio? * Other names: *Featured in: Judgement of Corruption *Also mentioned/appears in: Master of the Hellish Yard Some sort of Guardian and Judge of the Dead, this mysterious masked girl seems to decide the path of the souls, Heaven or Hell. Gallerian Marlon met her after death, and after he refused her deal, she sent him to Hell. In the song Capriccio Face, MA suggests that she is in possession of the Vessel of the Wrath. Irregular He dwells in the womb of the "Doll-director." Unidentified. Waiter She is the theatre's waitress, but she wants to do another job. She's the incarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror. Master of the Graveyard A phantom who was born from a glass. She officially obeys MA, but she's actually a dark deceiving woman. GEAR After losing his power, he became the mere shadow of a spoon because he wasn't able to enter the theatre. MA She lives in the theatre and she is the founder of the Garden. She built Gallerian's theatre. Real name: Kayo Sudou. The Gardener While searching for the "Venom Sword", he arrived at the theatre. Real name: Gammon Octo. The Geography This is the Geography of the area (called Evillious). There are six countries and one empire. The Empire, Belzenia, is destroyed before Daughter of Evil and four of the countries still exist by the time of the founding of the USE. *Lucifenia (South of Elphegort) **Home to Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Abbadonia. **Houses the Desert Bluebird far in the future. **Independance from Belzenia won in 399. *Elphegort (North of Lucifenia) **In Elphegort, there seems to be a plateau named "Marigold". There is a battle there in EC 611 involving the Freesis Foundation and Pere Noel according to mothy. Gretel is told to meet Julia and Iriina (Elluka) there at the end of Gobanme no Piero. **Home to Margarita Blankenheim. **Home to the Freesis Foundation, who have the Sword of Duke Venomania. It was given to Keel Freesis by Elluka Clockworker during Daughter of Evil. **Houses the 1000-year Tree (aka Tree of Eldoh) and the 1000-year Tree's Forest (aka Forest of the Eldoh Tree). **Capital is named Aceid. *Marlon (Western Island Nation) **Used to be the home of the Marlons. *Asmodin (East of Lucifenia) **In ruins during Daughter of Evil. **Home to Duke Venomania and Guminia Glassred. **Original abode of the Asmodin Company, as lead by Gast Venom. **Won independance from Belzenia in 212. *Belzenia (Empire that once covered most to all of the land, including Lucifenia and Asmodin) **Home to Vanika Conchita. **Destroyed by Lucifenia prior to Daughter of Evil and owned by Lucifenia during Daughter of Evil. *Levianta (North of Elphegort) **Home to Kayo Sudou and Gallerian Marlon. *Union State of Evillious (Levianta, Lucifenia, Elphegort, and Marlon) **Formed in 878. **Home to Gallerian Marlon. The Keywords Mothy gives each of his songs keywords. Reason is unknown why. *10-Minute Love-「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“The bus runs, carrying this love.”) *Word Play- 「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby- 「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil- 「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!”) *Servant of Evil- 「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message- 「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl- 「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("Do not need to know the world outside") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night- 「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our mother and father”) *South North Story- 「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday- 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Conchita the Glutton- 「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”) *Moonlit Bear- 「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride- 「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal, and what is the right thing?”) *Enbizaka's Tailorshop- 「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White- 「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for existing”) *Full Moon Lab- 「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver-「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower- 「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert’s Bluebird- 「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *Duke Venomania's Madness- 「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”) *Twiright Prank- 「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous- 「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy place”) *Red Shoe Parade- 「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story- 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from Princess Sleep-Bringer ~GIFT~- 「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“In order for your happiness”) *The Fifth: Pierrot-「そして黒から赤へ」 (“From black to red”) *Judgement of Corruption-「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money gives orders, even in Hell”) *Capriccio Farce-「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」(“Now, let's start the farcical hearing”) The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *1000-year Wiegenlied *Retrospective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court Lyrics for PV-less songs This is the place to post translated lyrics of the album-exclusive songs. As the translation of said songs are rather difficult to find, hopefully this section can help understanding the context of the songs. Master of the Graveyard From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/mastergraveyard.htm Subbed Song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eugl-EKi8 If you should be unfortunate enough to find yourself lost in the deserted graveyard, then you must give praise to the woman who holds a cup in her hand. Don't try anything else, just worship her, honor her, and kneel before her. It's all over as soon as you fall into the hands of the creeping dead. Any loser captured will have his limbs plucked from his body, his back slit, his lungs, guts, and heart all yanked away, and in the end, he will be turned into ashes. ... Honor and praise our Master! The evil forest's graveyard is her feeding ground. It's a graveyard of corruption, with a rotten stench hanging in the air. Our Master's name, is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Honor and praise the great Master! In the miniature theater in the center of the graveyard, she was reborn as the queen of the dead. Her name, is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Eat away everything in that world! It shall be a never-ending supper. Now, let's begin the necessary preparations for cooking those poor invaders who happen to have wandered into our territory. Deserted! Cup! Worship! Creeping! Loser! Back! Lungs! Ashes! ... "Ohohoho! Welcome to the Evils Forest. Would you like to be grilled? Maybe stewed?? Or maybe...fufufu. Whatever, just take your time. The end result is the same. I'll eat you to your last bone.♡" This insatiable sin has no end in sight. The forest's graveyard is an entrance to madness. Consumed by her craving, determined to wipe out any enemy in sight, she is the chosen evil, whose name is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Her gardener's ambition proves a brief entertainment: "I'm entrusting my body and my life to you." Soon after, he's also wound up in her stomach. She is a wicked witch, whose name is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Suck and chew down all the spite and malice! It shall be a never-ending nightmare. What has been filling up her cracked glasses, is the dark red blood. Eat away everything in that world! It shall be a never-ending supper. Now, let's begin the necessary preparations for cooking those poor invaders who happen to have wandered into our territory. Suck and chew down all the spite and malice! It shall be a never-ending nightmare. Eventually the end will come, but until that final day, let's keep partying, shall we? Deserted! Cup! Worship! Creeping! Loser! Back! Lungs! Ashes! Me and The Frog's Love Romance From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/bokukaeruromance.htm Song here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rawkNc2Z_CE Ru Ri Ra Ru Ri Ra, The Resounding Song From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/rurirauta.htm Song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JCi_EYLYyw Ru Ri Ra, Ru Ri Ra is the resounding song A miserable song which colours time The moon shines beautifully in the sky From sword blooms a beautiful flower and From seed blooms a beautiful glass When it was polished on the night of the full moon The stone became four mirrors Shining brightly along with a small bottle A blade was wrongly dipped into the spring A spring the colour of blood The color of blood that was sought out The doll moving in the invisible wind Scoops up with a spoon invisible dirt It was all there back then Finally they return, return to the forest Along with an uncontainable amount of anger To The Reticent You Lyrics: http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/mukuchinakimie.htm Subbed Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYcDPq-jBhs&feature=related |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |} Recollective Organ Link Song here (unsubbed) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzx3UoCpmtE&feature=related A music box with a distorted golden spring The melody that cannot be played is a love song A music box that disappeared into the shadow of history A jewelry box that cannot be opened. {C {C {C}The music box he made Played more beautiful melodies than anyone else's People called him "The Spring User (The Clockworker)" with (full) respect {C}He had a beloved fiancée and a beloved sister He thanked God saying "I'm a fortunate man" {C}For the two girls, with all my love, I'll make a superbly fine music box Hoping for happier days, he poured his heart into the music box. {C}Now the music box will not make music. {C}In this country, a man with the best magic Becomes the king and get everything The candidates chosen as a new ruler are The Clockworker's fiancée and sister {C}They have come to get off the track and hate one another If Magic didn't exist, they could coexist. {C}The worst consequence What he saw was the half-made music box dyed with blood A collapsed girl and a wailing girl He loved both of them, both of them {C}Now the music box will not make music. {C}Where there once was a country there is now ruins. A crazy old man is making something there. When travelers ask what he is making, The old man replies "a music box." {C}But... What can be seen is only garbage, A dirty black box Wiegenlied of 1000 Years *Youtube Broadcast (Short version) *PV-less, full version (unsubbed) Wendy MP3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=malOp4T1db8 Master of The Court MP3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PeMo7WCRfA&feature=related If you go through the forest, and escape the graveyard, You will reach﻿ an old theatre And there you will be trialed. You'll probably be found guilty, in this final trial. From the gears turning in the clocktower, the doll inherited the will of its father. Yes, I am the new master of the court, and it's about to open - the door to the underworld Tell me, my father, am I right to make these choices? -how is the heartless me supposed to understand? {C}Tell me, my father, can I send them all to hell? -how is the life-less me supposed to know? "The endless lullaby is about to come to an end in the near future." mumbled the Gardener. Is he right or is the sorceress? Without knowing the﻿ answer, I continued to swing the hammer Raised within a pure body, "Irregular" is making me shiver. My child, your quest is just about to begin. Now, sleep, to the sound to this lullaby. {C}Tell me, my father, is this fate correct? -how is the heartless me supposed to understand? Tell me, my father, is﻿ this how we get to Utopia? -how is the lifeless me cannot understand? Yes, I am the new master of the courts, and it's about to open - the door to the underworld. Tell me, my father, am I right to make these choices? -how is the heartless me supposed to understand? Tell me, my father, can I send them all to hell? -how is the lifeless me supposed to know? Tell me, my father, is this﻿ fate correct? -how is the heartless me supposed to understand? Tell me, my father, is this how we get to Utopia? -the lifeless me cannot understand. |} Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs *Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) |} Category:Vocaloid Song Series